Typical luer lock connectors, which are commonly utilized in medical and industrial settings, do not have a locking mechanism to prevent accidental disconnections. The typical luer lock connection interface comprises (1) a male luer connector having a rounded and tapered mating surface and a threaded locking collar, and (2) a corresponding female luer connector having a lumen to receive the rounded and tapered mating surface on the male luer connector and ears or threads on an outer surface for engaging the threaded locking collar on the male connector in order to achieve a positive connection. However, once the male luer connector is threaded onto the female luer connector, there are no built-in mechanisms to prevent the connection from loosening and disconnecting from each other.
There are a variety of conditions where secured fluid connection interfaces capable of preventing accidental disconnection are desirable. For example, in the hospital setting, medication infusion lines may be accidentally disconnected due to patient movements, inadequate tightening of the luer connector fitting, etc. These unintentional disconnections of catheter lines may affect the outcome of patient treatment, and in certain situations could result in death. In industrial settings, vibrations, stress on the fluid lines, inadequate tightening of the luer connector fitting, etc., may also result in loosening and eventual separation of the connection interface. A compromise of the fluid lines can result in leakage of chemicals into the environment. In situations where the fluid lines are carrying toxic materials, the consequence could be detrimental.
Therefore, a luer fitting connection with a built-in mechanism to prevent accidental disconnection of the luer connection is desirable. In addition, interfaces designed to assist the user in achieving proper tightening of luer fittings are also desirable.